


The Vacations We Didn't Take

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: 5 drabbles + 1 double drabble, 5+1 Things, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge and Tycho keep talking about where they might go on a vacation together but never seem to be able to actually do it.





	The Vacations We Didn't Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazieLeylines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/gifts).



> krazieLeylines asked for the 5+1 fic meme: Wedge/Tycho five times they tried to get away for a vacation together alone, and the one time they finally managed it. It turned out a little bit different, but I hope you still like it!

i.

“Coruscant?” Wedge proposes, leaning back on his arms on the bunk.

Across the aisle, Tycho looks up from his datapad and raises an eyebrow. “You really want to go on vacation together to the Imperial throneworld?”

“Someday,” Wedge clarifies. “We'll take it back from the Empire sooner or later. And it is supposed to be the center of culture in the galaxy – restaurants, museums, theatre, that sort of thing.”

Tycho's eyebrow goes higher. “Wedge, you don't even like theatre.”

Wedge shrugs easily. “No, but you do.”

Tycho's face splits into a smile as he looks back down at his work.

 

ii.

“M-Mustafar,” Tycho manages through chattering teeth as he pressing his face close to Wedge's, the furry trim on their hoods nearly meeting to block out the icy wind.

“The place Jedi go to die doesn't sound very relaxing,” Wedge rebuts.

“At least it's warm,” Tycho whines, pressing his nose against Wedge's cheek. It would be cold if his skin didn't already feel like it was freezing. “And there are no tauntauns.”

“I have heard something about four-meter tall lava fleas...”

“Shut up.”

At least he can feel when Tycho seals his lips over his to make him do just that.

 

iii.

“Hologram Fun World,” is Wedge's next idea. “Han said they have a room that scans your brain and projects whatever you want. You could show me Alderaan.”

Tycho's expression of gentle amusement hardens instantly. “Yes, and let some multi-million credit company take advantage of my memories and what I've gone through to put more cash in their pockets.” He jerks out of his seat and stalks from the room.

“Tycho-” Wedge chases after him, catches his arm before he can get away. “I'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that.”

Tycho sighs. “I know.”

“Not HFW, then.”

“Not HFW.”

 

iv.

“I don't care where,” Wedge insists once he has Tycho away from New Republic Intelligence and back in his arms. “Let me take you away for awhile. You deserve it.”

Tycho shakes his head, exhausted but firm. “If I run now, it'll just make me look more suspicious.”

Wedge grits his teeth. “It's not fair.”

“War never is.” The words are simple and honest, and Wedge hates them.

“Fine. If we're not resting, we're working.”

“Excellent. Give me something to do.”

“I am.” Wedge finds his enthusiasm returning. “I'm reforming the Rogues, and you're going to be by my side.”

 

v.

Thrawn takes Ando, and the Rogues barely make it out. They return to Coruscant, and an exhausted Wedge stumbles his way through an initial debriefing before dismissing them to get some rest.

He isn't too tired to lament that they've been assigned to barracks rather than private rooms, that he won't be lying beside Tycho. He's worn and discouraged, and that's all he wants.

Then Tycho is leaning over the bunk Wedge has collapsed onto, kissing him gently and murmuring, “Naboo. When this whole Thrawn thing blows over.”

Wedge manages a small smile. The fantasy is something to cling to.

 

i.

All Wedge can hear through his left ear is the gentle lapping of waves, a light breeze, and the soft tweeting of tropical birds. Beneath his right is Tycho's heartbeat. His husband – Wedge thinks the word with a thrill – his husband's arms drape loosely around his waist, the two of them curled together on a gently swinging hammock.

They have this tiny island on the resort world Spira all to themselves, a honeymoon trip all their friends had chipped in to send them on. No work, no emergencies, no fighting, just the two of them.

“I hardly know what to do with myself,” Wedge murmurs. “We've been planning something like this for so long...I was starting to think it would never actually happen.”

“It's not Mustafar or Coruscant, but it's nice,” Tycho says, a chuckle vibrating warm, bare skin beneath Wedge's cheek.

“Hmm. I'm not complaining.” Wedge raises himself on an arm to kiss his husband.

Tycho smiles into the touch, steadying Wedge with a hand on his hip as the hammock sways. “Easy, or we'll both end up in the sand.”

“I wouldn't mind,” Wedge says, easing down atop him again, “as long as long as we're together.”


End file.
